Dragon Helm
Dragon Helm , also known as Dragon, Dragoon and Dragon's Crest, is a recurring helmet in the series. Appearances ''Final Fantasy III Dragon Helm is a mid-ranked helmet that can be equipped to the Onion Knight, Freelancer, and Dragoon classes. Five can be found in Saronia before visiting the castle. If not picked up before then, they are permanently lost. In the NES version, it provides 7 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, and 10% Evade. In the 3D versions, it provides 18 Defense, and 9 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy IV Dragon Helm is one of the strongest helmets, providing 11 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10 Evasion, 4 Magic Evasion, and resistance to Fire-elemental, Ice-elemental, and Lightning-elemental attacks as well as attacks from dragons. It can be found on the Lunar Subterrane, and equipped by Cecil, Kain, and Cid. Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Dragon Helm provides 11 Defense, 7 Magic Defense, -10% Evasion, 4% Magic Evasion, is strong against dragon attacks, and resists all elements. It can be found in the Subterrane and equipped by Cecil, Cid, Kain, Ceodore, Luca, and Golbez. Final Fantasy XII Dragon Helm is a high-ranked helmet that requires the Heavy Armor 8 license to equip and provides 35 Magick Resist, +70 HP, and +9 Strength. It can be bought for 12,500 gil at Balfonheim Port or dropped from Aeronite (3% chance). In the ''Zodiac versions, it now provides 41 Magick Resist and requires the Heavy Armor 10 license for 80 LP. It can be dropped from Aeronite (3% chance) or found at Cerobi Steppe (North Liavell Hills) and Pharos - First Ascent (Wellspring Ravel - 1st Flight). It can be equipped by the Uhlan, Red Battlemage, Knight, Time Battlemage, Foebreaker, Archer, and Bushi. ''Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Dragon Helm is an accessory for Basch that gives the support ability Chivalry which increases his group's Strength and Magick by 1.3x when his HP is below 25%. It can be bought from Tomaj's Sky Saloon shop after clearing Chapter 8 for 24000 gil. The Final Fantasy Legend Dragon has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Base Town for 20,000 GP. It gives 22 to defense while granting resistance to Stone, Para, Weapon, and Quake. Final Fantasy Legend II Dragon has a helmet icon before its name. It can be bought in Edo and Final Town for 36000 GP or found in Nasty Dungeon and Valhalla Palace. It gives 20 to Defense, add 117 HP to Robots, and increases their Def by 26. It grants resistance to Para. Final Fantasy Legend III Dragon can be bought in Viper City in the Future for 2400 GP. It provides 6 Defense and 6 Magic Defense. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dragon Helm is a high-ranked helmet that provides 15 Defense, 5 Magic Defense, and resistance to Lightning-elemental attacks and attacks from Dragons. Dissidia Final Fantasy Dragon's Crest is a level 78 helmet that provides +200 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 12,710 gil, Close Helmet, Wyrmstone x3, and Mana Shard. Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Dragon's Crest is a level 60 helmet that provides +255 Bravery, +1 Defense, and is 1/3rd of the "Whisper of the Wyrm" set. It can be obtained from the shop by trading 63,260 gil, Diamond Helm, Dragon's Tear, and Dragoon's Dream x5. Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Pictlogica Final Fantasy Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Final Fantasy Brave Exvius Dragon Helm is a Helm obtained by completing the quests "Ceremony of the Wicked" and "The Last Concern". It provides 24 DEF and +20% resistance to Fire, Ice, and Lightning. Gallery DFFOO Dragoon Helm (IV).png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFRK Dragon Helm FFXII.png|Final Fantasy Record Keeper'' FFXII. FFBE Dragon Helm.png|''Final Fantasy Brave Exvius''. Etymology Category:Heavy Helmets